Creature of the Night
by Urban Mystic
Summary: Will Reid's daring costume and a few drinks become a cocktail of confidence for Tyler? Light slash Reid/Tyler


"So your, like the Fonz?"

"Oh my God. Has no one seen _Grease_?" Caleb groaned.

"I'm just messing with you," Tyler said, chuckling into his drink. "You're a greaser and Sarah's a Pink Lady. It's adorable in that sickening couple costume sort of way."

"It's better than Hugh Hefner and a Playboy Bunny." Caleb said, nodding toward Pogue and Kate."And don't be mad at me because you've been mooning over Reid all year and haven't said anything."

"Shut up." Tyler said. "Is he here yet?"

"Not yet, getting anxious?" Caleb said nudging Tyler.

"You're a dick, you know that?"

Caleb laughed, "So how long did that take you?" Caleb asked reaching toward he gaping wound on Tyler's cheek.

Tyler slapped his hand away, "Not too long, but that doesn't mean you can mess it up." Tyler had long ago perfected the art of zombie make up, but four summers of art camp taught you useful things like that.

"Well it's awesome. What's Reid being?"

"He wouldn't tell me, I just hope he doesn't dress up like a keg again."

"Uh... I don't think you have to worry about that." Caleb said pointing towards the door where Reid, who had just entered, was being fawned over a girl dressed as a bumblebee.

Tyler would have felt more inclined to jealousy were he not so distracted by Reid's costume. The blond had on gold hot pants and matching boots. And nothing else.

There was a God.

After extracting himself from the girl, Reid walked over to the two grinning. "Zombie and Fonzie. Cool."

"I swear to fucking God." Caleb huffed and left to join Sarah, but not before winking at Tyler.

"What's his deal?" Reid asked, his hands on his exposed hips.

"Um.. he's not... He's a greaser." Tyler said, trying his hardest to keep looking Reid in the eye.

"Oh, whatever. What do you think?" Reid spun around as if he had a real outfit to model. Reid frowned at Tyler's lack of response. "I'm Rocky Horror. You know, like the picture show?"

"I know that, I took you to see it. _Why _are you Rocky Horror?"

"They were all out of slutty Tinkerbell costumes." Reid said with a lopsided smile.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I'll be right back, I..." Tyler's eyes wandered down Reid's abs, "I need another drink."

Once in the kitchen Tyler banged his head repeatedly on the refrigerator.

"What'd the fridge ever do to you Baby Boy?" Pogue asked leaning against the counter.

"Less the fridge, more the universe." Tyler said, turning around.

"Reid?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Pogue bit his lip, "Kinda?"

Tyler rested his head on the fridge, "Why is this my life?"

"If you like him, you should just tell him, seriously."

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Like he isn't my best friend or he isn't dressed like sex on legs." Tyler sighed, "I'm not even on his radar."

"I think," Pogue said reaching into a cooler behind him, "You need some confidence." He tossed Tyler a beer, "And then, I think you need to go handle your shit."

Tyler looked at the can in his hand and shrugged, cracking it open. "What have I got to lose?" Tyler paused, "Don't answer that."

"Hey, took you long enough." Reid said upon Tyler's return.

"Yeah, um, you wanna hit the back porch?"

Reid shrugged, "Yeah sure."

Tyler took a few deep breaths as they made their way outside. Why did this seem like a good idea?

Reid sat down on the steps, shivering slightly.

Tyler sat next to him, holding out his fake blood stained jacket, "Cold?"

Reid laughed, "The shorts aren't as warm as I thought."

"Welcome to the northeast dude."

"Seriously." Reid said, wrapping the jacket tighter around himself, "Why are we out here again?"

"We can go back in if you want."

"Chill, I'm kidding." Reid smiled, "You look great."

"What?"

"Your zombie-ness, you did a sick job." Reid ran his finger along a mock gash on Tyler's forehead.

"Thanks... I like your costume too."

"I do look hot."

At a loss for words, Tyler simply nodded.

"It's so loud in there. I can finally hear myself think."

"You think?" Tyler smirked.

"Oh very funny."

"Yeah I thought so too."Tyler laughed and turned toward Reid.

Reid raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Tyler leaned in, kissing Reid on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know... I wanted to."

"Okay." Reid leaned his head on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler squeezed Reid's hand, his heart fluttering When Reid squeezed back. "I love Halloween."

* * *

**AN: Rocky Horror is one of my favorite things about Halloween c: Whether or not this has anything to do with the gold hot pants is no one's business but my own**.

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
